Love Myself No More: Gaara and Sakura's Engagement
by MisatoNoYume
Summary: Sakura and Gaara are now engaged, WOO!But Sakura's parents, don't approve, can Gaara speak those words I love you? GRR love's so complicated for a bunch of teenage ninjas...sigh
1. Ch 1 I'm Engaged!

Can you believe it? I'm actually already starting the sequel! Yayness! I've had a writer's flood lately,.. I should be working on my novel I've been wanting to rewrite for a while, I wanna get it published, but anyways, I'm totally hoping you guys are ready for this! Oh yeah, if anyone is willing to be beta reader for me, please pm me, i really need one!

Love Myself No more: A Gaara and Sakura Engagement

I'm Engaged!

Sakura finally made it home, she was so happy about it all; she even made it home in only one day. She flew right by the gates; she knew that the guards knew it was her. And everyone in the village watched the girl fly by. It was all to exciting for Sakura not to run to Tsunade's office. Once inside, and have caught site if her, Sakura gave her sensei a bear hug, knocking the woman down.

"HEY!" Tsunade stood up, ready to knock someone out. She realized who it was and smiled. She then turned around and walked towards her desk.

"hello, Tsunade-sama"

"Wow, back so soon, neh? I didn't know you'd be back after only 4 days, you must've ran for a day, stayed for two, and then ran another day, get some sleep, you must be tired."

"No, Sensei, I ran for two days, stayed for one night and half a day, then spent the other day and a half running back here."

"Well, that's great, so hey, how about you get some rest, I'm gonna get a drink" She said, pulling out the top drawer of the file cabinet. She grabbed a bottle and popped it open. Sakura laughed at her sensei.

"Well, I have something else to tell you…" Sakura said shyly but her grin still unable to falter. Tsunade looked up from her bottle to look like she was listening. She wasn't really listening completely… Mumble mumble mumble…was all she hea--ENGAGED?

She spun out her chair and asked for her to repeat what she said.

"well, I said, that I know that this is a little sudden and that I think that you might think that is too overwhelming or that this isn't the best thing to do but-"

"Out with it!" she yelled, ready to here the IMPORTANT part.

"Gaara and I are engaged." Tsunade smiled, and laughed after taking another swig.

"You and I need to have a little talk, come on." She told the cherry blossom. Sakura didn't look to comfortable…

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

"Order up!" Tsunade yelled for the waiter to take the orders. Here sat Sakura- opposite of Tsunade, and Ino, Tenten, and Hinata- for some reason none of these Kunoichis were on a mission and Tsunade called them all in.

"So, Tsunade-sama, are we like, spying on someone or something? What's our mission?" Tenten asked, tossing around some of her weaponry. Hinata only watched the others around her, she looked at a bowl of ramen at another table, and she lightly blushed.

"What's the mission?" Tsuande said in a cocky, 'you guys don't know a thang, HA:' kinda way. "we're here to celebrate…our wonderful kunoichi's engagement!"

And they all looked around and asked questions on who that kunoichi could be.

"Sakura…" Tsuande added. And they all went silent, huge grins on there face, well besides Hinata, she just kept blushing.

"Forehead? Married? Before me! No way-"

"YES! I win! IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG!"

"well…who is it-"

"Wow, congrats to you, Sakura-san."

"yeah!" And blah blah blah, no one even asked who the man was, besides Hinata.

Tsunade wasn't really listening anymore.

Hinata was hushed out.

Tenten wasn't as close to Sakura as the other girls.

Ino was blabbing on about marriages, not once did she ask "who"

Hinata finally stood up and walked next Sakura, asking her who it was once more.

"finally someone askes me-"

"what?" Thw other girls asked.

"who I'm engaged to."

"ohhhhhh….so who's the lucky guy?" They all asked, besides the shy girl who had asked in the first place.

"The KazeKage." She said, with a wide bright, happy smile bursting through the walls of pink butter cream ponies and flowers. (ew.)

"ew, isn't he like, old, never mind, I still win" Ino said, gagging.

"No. The KazeKage is Gaara Of The desert." She said calmly, or as calm as she could get it to. Then they all just , had a blank expression, nothing else was said for maybe a few seconds.

"so…what do you think?"

"he's the KazeKage? Ino said, amazed at how young his age was and all.

"Gaara? Temari's brother?" Tenten never liked Temari as much as she wanted; they never got off at great terms.

"Gaara…" Hinata was completely happy for the girl, she was still afraid of the redhead, but hey, so were the other girls.

"So how did he propose?" Ino asked, now into this even more. I would be to, I mean, if your best friend married one of most least likely people to ever settle down, wouldn't' you wanna get in on the details? Yeah, you prolly would.

"He didn't. He was like this "here, put it on" And through me this beautiful ring." She then lifted up her hand to show it off. Al the girls went Ooh and Aahs on her.

"this is beautiful…" Tenten said in awe of its beauty,

"yeah, and it has kanji engraved on it. She pulled it off for them to get a better look.

"it ain't even a rock." Ino said, she always thought Sakura and her would want to compete in who's husband had the larger rock to give when proposing. Btu this was no contest.

"I like it small. I don't' know why he gave me the smaller diamond though."

"Probably because…it could..get in the…way…" Hinata said softly to the group. And then they all nodded, agreeing with her completely.

"I can't picture him proposing really…"

"oh you really can't picture him doing A LOT of things…" Sakura said, well Inner Sakura said, but it kinda slipped out. And Sakura blushed intently.

Ino laughed and stepped on the table, everyone now staring at her. She then began to shake her body around like she was dancing in a sexual way…

"SAKURA BEEN GETTING IT ON! WOOO!" And everyone just looked at Sakura, since she was well known as Tsunade's apprentice. Sakura smacked her friend in the head.

"Tell the whole world, will you!" Sakura whispered in Ino's ear loudly, kinda defeating the purpose of whispering, everyone could here her.

"She might as well, my beautiful one, how about you let me use you in my latest novel-"

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Tsunade sat up and finally spoke after all this time.

"Jiraiya? Naruto? You guys back from training?"

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

How was that? I hope that was at least kinda okay for the first chappie, I didn't wanna start with Gaara cause I ended it with him and then the suspense wouldn't have been long enough for you people, he might be in the next chappie, or maybe not…Heehee…don't' we just love Gaara-kun! Review and I'll update, I could update today if I wanted, I have a writer's flood at the moment, but if you don't review, then I won't post…(don't' hold me up to that though, watch my flood go away and then it'll be a whole nother month, lol)I just realized how short this was...ah well. I like it stopping here for now...Don't forget! REVIEW!


	2. Ch 2 Sakura and Gaara BELIEVE IT!

YAY! Thanks for the reviews! Here you go then!

Sakura and Gaara! Believe It!

"Yeah, we're back, but Sakura…married! Gaara?" Naruto exclaimed. He was so happy for them, he thought it was great that Gaara finally found someone, and his best friend to boot.

"How did you know it was him?" TenTen asked the blonde.

"We could here you ladies a mile away…" Jiraiya replied, sitting next to Tsunade.

"Move on over…" She said, glaring as much as she could, which wasn't much considering her drunken state.

"So how'd it go Sakura? How's Gaara! He's probably keeping quiet about it! Believe it!"

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

Gaara sat in his office catching up on his work, there was no WAY he was leaving that office anytime soon. It was mad out there, everywhere he went, people couldn't shut up about Sakura. And knowing our friend Gaara, he hadn't a good tolerance on any of it.

He really shouldn't have sent that message…grr… A knock was heard on his door.

"KazeKage-sama, when will you be leaving?"

_So now they WANT me to leave? Can't wait another frikin minute for me to be married can they? _Shukaku said. And the demon was the one that seemed okay with it too, but now that people are making him pissed and he can't kill his own village people, it really agitated him so. Gaara realized he hadn't replied to the man outside his door. Gaara walked over to the door and opened it up. He glared harshly, harsher than usual. And the man was turning around.

"I'm leaving now. I hate weddings. I hate this village. And I hate you for delivering the message."

"but, Ka-kaze-KazeKage-sa-sama…you ordered me to, it's my job"

"Shut up. We're leaving."

"Yes sir…" he turned around and walked down the hall.

"Kankurou…Tell Temari to come with us." Gaara said, loud enough for his brother to hear him down the hall.

Passing through village at night was Temari's idea, she thought it'd be better since Gaara didn't want to hear it from anyone, and she was pretty much afraid he'd kill someone. Who knows, he might slip up…

"So, who's gonna be invited to the wedding?" Kankurou asked.

"Why the hell would I invite anyone?" Gaara asked back. Temari rolled her eyes, not that they could really see at one in the morning.

"We're only a few hours away and you don't know who to invite?"

"Kankurou, don't be stupid, Sakura's side of the family is probably going to plan the wedding!"

"Whatever, Temari…" Gaara hadn't even bothered telling them to shut up, he just moved further ahead to drain out the bickering from his siblings.

He secretly was glad that he was going to Konoha, not only because he'll see Sakura, though it hasn't been long since she left, but also the fact that he'll see Naruto, he'd probably never admit that Naruto truly was his friend, and that he could relate to him well. The fact that Naruto has a demon in him as well might be why…but also that he wanted to be his friend even though he was a mad person only a year ago. Btu now that Gaara though t about it, he was pretty young for marriage, though he was KazeKage, he wasn't even twenty yet. He figured that he could still marry though, being KazeKage and all, and the fact that he could most likely change any laws against him being married so early was also a positive factor too. Before anyone knew it, the sand trio were at Konoha's gates. Once inside, they realized it was 4 in the morning. He immediately froze. Temari and Kankurou were confused at this, and decided to ask him why he stopped.

"eh, Gaara-sama, why did you stop?" Kankurou asked.

"…I don't' know where she lives." Gaara replied, probably embarrassed. Temari and Kankurou fell don anime style at his remark.

"Get up." Gaara demanded, they didn't waste a second to father back up.

"So…hmm…how about we look around then? I doubt anyone is awake…" Temari said.

"You never know…" Gaara began to jump from roof to roof, searching for her chakra signature.

He came across one rooftop and noticed a balcony to pink room. She jumped up onto it, Temari and Kankuroa right behind him. He then quites down even more, and uses his sand to take him from outside, to inside. Temari and Kakuro decidingto wait outside. Gaara realized he was solo, and looked out the window of Sakura's room to see them. They both had there thumbs up, a cheesy smile, and if you can read lips, then you'd know they were giving him words of encouragement, "go for it!" "you can do it!"

"break a leg!" well, maybe not the last one, cause I doubt anyone still says that…anyways…Gaara walks closer inside the room. And he came across an empty bed. What could she be doing this late at night.?

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

"Oh right, did I tell you?" Sakura chatted with her parents after being back from her friends only 15 minutes ago.

"What, dear?" Her mother asked. Her father remained silent

"I'm…engaged-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her mother screamed, and then fainted.

"-cough- Sakura, you can't be getting married…you're too young? And it better not be that Naruto kid cause if it is-"

"No dad, It's not..." her father exhaled a breath finally, after a whole 30 seconds of holding it. Though that's not so long. "then who is it? What other men your age do you know?"

"Well, he's not exactly my age, just a tad bit older-"

"You're marrying Kakashi? Oh lord where did I go wrong!" Her mother screamed. Yeah, she woke up as soon as she heard her daughter say that it was an older man.

"Whoa, chill! Mom that's just…" Shudder. Sakura never even thought about that pairing. "Who would ever think about pairing a girl like me up with her own sensei?" (sorry, couldn't resist) her mother and father calmed down.

"Then who the devil is he?" Her father said, a much more serious tone than before.

"or she…oh no she's made a 180…" Her mother brawled. (no offense to gays, love to everyone!)

"And that would be bad, why?" Sakura asked, insulted that her mother thought that going gay would be so horrible. "But anyways, no, I'm marrying the KazeKage- Gaara of the Desert. Yeah, him…" Sakura said in a dreamy tone. Her mother glared.

"_him?"_ Her mother said, venom peaking up her throat. _"that demon…?i know all about him...he's insane-"_

"No he's not!" Sakura yelled back at her mother. Her mother and father gasped.

"don't' you dare speak to your mother like that-you're not getting married to him, or anyone at the moment, I still say your too young to know what anything like love is like. He's not even able to love! Go to bed." Her father told her strictly. Sakura put a hand to her face, trying to cover up her sadness, not that it worked. She ran down the hall.

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

Gaara heard a woman yell, then a small thud on the floor. It wasn't Sakura, because it sounded like an older woman. He then began to hear yelling from down the hall outside her room. He decided that it wasn't his business, and it all happened to fast-he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He disappeared into his sand, using a jutsu to become what looked like a journal since that was what he saw last since it was laying on her bed.

Sakura slammed the door to her room; huffed and choked on her breath before walking over to the ground. Where she saw her pink journal. She grabbed it and then noticed the exact same book on her bed.

"Hold up…that isn't right…" She set down the one she was holding, and noticed the sandy feeling on her hands. "Gaara..oh…I miss you already…"

"I know you do." A voice said out of no where. Sakura panicked.

"What! Gaara-stop playing with my mind InnerSakura! GRR!" Sakura hit herself in the head.

"No…" The voice said again, though this time, sand seemed to creep out of the journal and soon formed a figure. YAY! It's Gaara! Sakura looked at him and Gaara just glared. Sakura sniffed and then opened her mouth.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"You're trying not to cry."

"I'm sorry…" She sniffed again, still holding them back.

"No you're not. You're still holding back." He said, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her down onto her bed. His hand roamed onto her face and he wiped away the few tears that managed to break free from her hold. He soon straddled her and moved his mouth down on hers. (WOOOOOOOOOOO!) his mouth drifted down to her neck and he sucked on her neck for about minute, causing Sakura too just go CRAZY!

It was only a few minutes later that She heard footsteps, and the fact that she also had her shirt taken off my a certain redhead wasn't good either. It was a good thing that the footsteps weren't too close. She could tell they were her fathers.

"Gaara…stop it…you have to go…my dad will-"

"I don't care. If he has a problem, I'll kill him"

"No you won't! Come on, get off me…quick, he's close!" The footsteps were loud enough as he turned down the hallway towards her room. Gaara just glared at her, and then the door. He soon vanished with a few crystals of sand left on Sakura's chest.

"…my bra's itchy…" She said to herself scratching her upper chest. She then heard the door open, and she grabbed the closest thing to cover her upper body.

"Can't you knock, dad?" Her dad just shook his head and sighed.

"Right, sorry honey. I just wanted to apologize for my outburst, it's just that…" He walked in and sat on the bed. Sakura slipped on her shirt real quickly.

"Your mother and I don't think you're ready to become married, to make such a big commitment, and if you even ended up pregnant any time soon…oh boy I think I'd kill over…"

"haha, I'm not stupid, dad. I know what I'm doing." She said calmly.

"No. You don't." He said, now a slight tone added to his voice. Sakura calmly glared (if that makes any sense, lol)

"Yes, I do, dad. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to bed…" He then sighed and stood up.

"Alright, good night then, this conversation will be postponed. "

"Goodnight, dad."

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

How was that? Yeah, I think instead of focusing this on Gaasaku, it'll be more on Gaara and Sakura facing each other's families, well really just Sakura. And also the village. The last chapter will of course be the wedding.(not that that's coming up anytime soon) And I think I might have a trilogy, I won't spoil it for you though. Review please! Thanks!


	3. Ch 3 Dinner With The Family

Howdy! I decided that I'm gonna try to review weekly, TRY being the keyword, but school's startin up soon so that means less time, but I'll be okay I think, well anyways, here ya go! And thanks for the reviews, oh right…I always forget my disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own it….cause if I did…GAASAKU would be all the way! WOO! Can I get an Amen!

Dinner With The Family…

"So…did you say hello?" Kankurou asked as they walked down the dark streets of Konoha. They were looking for an Inn.

"Yes." He said, monotone. And just plain…ickyish….if that's' a word.

"What happened? You don't' sound to good…" _Not that he ever really does… _Temari asked the redhead.

"Her parents. That's the problem…"

"Uh…why is that?" They both asked there little brother. Gaara glared at nothing.

"They don't' think she's ready to marry…"

"well…way to lay it on thick there, Gaara, you did kinda propose at an awkward age…-OUCH!" Kankurou wasn't able to finish his sentence for a certain Suna-nin slapped him upside his head.

"Be quiet Kankurou. Well, Gaara…you could see if dinner with them would help any…they probably don't know you…-"

"No."

"Yeah, and let Sakura have to wait forever to marry, and then she'll be available to all those other hot…sexy men out hear in Konoha…"

"Hah, she's probably talking about Shikama-OUCH!" And the puppeteer was hit again.

"She's mine. NO ONE can dare flirt with her…I'll kill them…"

"Flirt, I didn't even think that was in your vocabulary…" Kankurou thought for a second.

"It isn't." They noticed a slight breeze in the air.

"that reminds me, can't you just go over there, we passed the sign for "Konoha INN" as few minutes ago…" Kankurou said, looking back in the distance. Gaara and Temari glared.

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

Sakura woke up feeling like crap.

"Ahh….what a night…Good mornin' Gaara…Gaara…" Sakura sat up to look around finding no one in her room…but her father.

"uh….hello, father!"

"and why would Gaara be in your room…"

"Hmm..i dunno, it must've been a dream…grr…BUT MAN WAS THAT ONE DREAM! I think I need to get a glass-a-wata…-AHH!" Sakura slammed her mouth closed, realizing what she was saying in front of her dad. Her dad glared at her and exhaled.

"I'd appreciate you not telling me of your…Dreams…" He said awkwardly, walking out her room. Sakura nodded, getting up out of bed and closing the door behind her father. She took off her shirt, scratching her stomach frantically.

"What…? Why am I so itchy…?" Sakura noticed little bits of sand on her…"Gaara did come then? Why don't I…oh yeah, NOW I remember…" Sakura thought aloud, blushing slightly. She then shed off the rest of her clothing, walking towards the shower.

After her shower, she slipped into some dark crimson (like Gaara's hair!) booty shorts, slipping a white belt on with metal chains hanging from it. She then slipped on a white sleeveless collared vest looking top. It also had chains hanging from it. And wore it with the front zipper half way zipped, showing way too much cleavage.

"She grabbed a matching red sleeveless fishnet shirt to put underneath; it didn't do much since it still was holy, hence the NETTING. She put on some bangles, and a silver necklace. Her ring was still on of course. She pinned up her hair with some red chopsticks, and put on some light pink lip-gloss. She looked around for her stiletto heeled boots that matched her crimson shorts. She found them and slipped them on, tying up the white shoelaces. She ran down to the kitchen and greeted her mother, sitting down next to her father. Her father looked her up and down.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sakura figured that he was talking about her clothing.

"But dad, everyone's wearing it!" His brow rose up in confusion.

"What are you talking about, you're sitting in the guest seat at this table, move and sit where you usually do." They had four chairs at the table, on each side. Sakura rolled her eyes slipped into her usual seat.

"So, I think ima hang out with some friends today, is that okay dad?" the pinknette asked her dad, her mother working on some breakfast. Her father looked up from his coffee

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever- just don't let me see you with that Gaara-fellow…" Sakura smiled and hugged her father.

"Thanks, Seeya laters! Oh yeah, can we have a guest over for dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, whatever- just don't let me see you bring that Gaara-fellow to this house-"

Sakura was already long gone.

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

"HEY GAARA-SAN!" A certain blonde greeted the glare master. Gaara walked up to him, with his siblings standing right beside him. They were looking around for a restaurant to eat at for breakfast. They of course found Naruto eating ramen.

"Why are you eating that junk this early?" Temari asked.

"WHAT? You cant' go wrong with this stuff! Come on, sit down, your treat!"

Temari glared. "why would it be MY treat!" And then Naruto sweat dropped. Naruto slurped down the rest of his bowl.

"I think I'm done. So Gaara, I heard that you scored man! And Sakura, wow….who would thought-"

"here's your bill…"The ramen girl Ayame told him. Naruto looked at it and msiled innocently.

"err…Gaara…do you think you could-"

"No."

"pweeeease…"

"NRUTO! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Sakura yelled, hitting upside his head. Causign an extremely large knot to form on his head. She gave Ayame some money to pay for him, she usually did anyways, she never minded, he was like her brother anyways. "Hey, Gaara-kun!"

"…" Gaara replied, smiling faintly. Naruto stood up and smiled brightly.

"DUDE YOU GUYS ARE MATCHING! BELIEVE IT!" And Gaara and Sakura looked at each other's apparel. Sakura smiled, knowing that she did, not even planning it. Gaara smirked, noticing how hot she looked.

"That's awesome! I didn't even notice!" Sakura chimed happily. Gaara just couldn't' stop staring.

"Put some clothes on, woman." He told her, it was way too much for him. Everyone went, 'huh'. And Sakura hugged Gaara.

"But I don't' wanna, Gaara-kun! And besides, you can't make me!" sakura told him, laughing towards the end.

"So Sakura! How did it happen?" Naruto asked as they walked around the streets of Konohagakure.

"None of your business…" She smirked, turning towards Gaara. He eyed her back as well. Tenten and Hinata walked up to the group, sending there greetings.

"Hey guys, we were just off to train, wanna join us?"

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!"

"Hi…Naruto…kun…"

"Uh…I don't really wanna train, Gaara?" Sakura looked towards him and he shook his head, looking towards Temari…who looked towards Kankurou….

"Sure, I'll go." He said, walking toward the weapons master. Naruto rapped a hand around Hinata around her waist, causing her to practically faint, her face now the color of Gaara's hair.

"Let's go eats some ramen, Hinata-chan!" Everyone fell down anime style at the blonde head's…well, 'blondeness' (no offense to blondes).

Kankurou and Tenten walked off to the training areas, and everyone eyed them suspiciously.

"dude…" Sakura said. Temari then replied.

"Dude." And then this followed everyone else.

"…uh…dude?" Hinata.

"What! What'd I miss?"

"…" Gaara.

"SPARKS!" Temari and Sakura cheered in jubilee.

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

Sakura watched as everyone departed from there fun day of silliness, save for Gaara. They walked along the path towards her home, it was around time for dinner.

"Gaara-kun, I need you to come over for dinne-"

"...I've had enough of this, everyone has been asking me to eat with your family…" Gaara said, glaring at nothing in particular.

"But Gaara-kun…" Gaara glared even more, only towards her this time. He was glaring because she was wining the same way she did that night in Suna that they…

"Shut up...No."

"Eat dinner with me! Please?"

"….No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"I'll say it in Spanish…" Gaara said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before glaring again.

"oh really! Can I hear it!" She asked, smiling brightly at him in excitement of hearing his Spanish.

"No."

"No? I can't hear it?"

"No as in, "No" in Spanish. I'm not going."

"Please…? I love you too much to not marry you…"

"Fine."

"YAY! If you were to have said no again I was gonna release my secret weapon!" She said, walking a bit faster. Gaara silently questioned her with his facial expression.

"I'd take off my engagement ring enabling my availability." And with that, Gaara grabbed her, letting his sand take them towards her house.

"I was kinda…hahaha…Well, be nice, my dad hates you and my mom thinks you're a freaky demon guy."

"…I hate him too." Sakura unlocked her front door, walking inside and inviting Gaara in who followed behind her. Her parents seemed to be sitting on the couch playing chess. They took no notice of her arrival. Sakura coughed a few times to catch her parent's attention.

"oh dear, you know you should definently work on that cough dear, it's horrible here, I'll fetch you some-me—d-dd—ddd…." He mother fainted as she soon realized who was standing beside her. Gaara glared at her, while Sakura tried to smile, failing miserably.

"Hello father… so hey, here's our guest, Gaara-ku-" Her father stood up and glared at Gaara. Gaara glared back. Sakura added her glare towards her father, giving Gaara the advantage. And man did it get fierce. Her father added another ten percent, Gaara adding his third eye as well, Sakura taking out her keychain of a fake Sharingan eye. Gaara and Sakura of course won, her father not having any way of adding anymore eyes, his wife being out cold and all.

"Gaara and I are the masters of glaring. And my Sasuke keychain from since I was little added on as well." Gaara and her father stared blankly at the girl. Moving on…

"I thought I told you not to bring him here, daughter."

"No…you didn't…" Sakurs said, wondering when he could've told her that.

"Well, I did honey, you just didn't' here me since you sped out the door this morning. But I'd like it if he'd leave now." Gaara glared some more, Sakura could sense his chakra building up dangerously.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Can't you just give him a chance! If he can't eat dinner here, then I'm not eating here."

"You are eating here young lady."

"Not unless Gaara-kun does." Gaara smirked at his fiancé, she had guts. He didn't' know himself since his father was a completely different case, but he knew that talking back like she was, was definitely daring.

" Fine. Let's eat." Her father said, walking towards his wife to wake her.

They all sat down, Gaara sitting in the guest seat, and since this is a table that only one person sits on each side of this four person table, Gaara sad on the side next to Mr. Haruno. (the guest chair if you remember form earlier in this chappie). Sakura sat across from her father, and her mother sat across from Gaara. Her mother finished setting everything on the table, they were eating a tempura dish with rice pudding for desert.((me love rice pudding)

"Let's say Grace…How about everyone says something, eh.?" Mrs. Haruno said, nodding her head to her husband for him to start. Sakura looked to Gaara and smiled, she closed her eyes, Gaara soon catching on, though he had no idea how to pray…. He took in a deep breath, and began.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for another day, no matter how unbearable it may be…" Sakura and Gaara opened there eyes to look at each other, her parents eyes still shut so they didn't notice. They could tell that this was gonna be a LOOOOONG dinner.

"And we'd also like to bless this food you have given us, and my lovely wife who has prepared it. And bless my daughter, cause Dear Lord, you know she needs it…"

"eheh…" Her mother breathed in and out, beginning her portion of the prayer. "Lord, bless this food once again, and I pray that you banish EVERY DEMON in this house, oh God. I pray that you will rid this house of all the badness in it. The BAD spirits, BAD hearts, BAD PEOPLE. And I pray that you will work your wonders on the poor souls at this table…" Sakura glared before closing her eyes again.

"God, bless this food once again, and I pray that you will work your goodness on the hearts at this table, and that everything…sighs will go smoothly tonight…" Gaara was about to burst, he was so ticked off at this prayer.

"I pray that you'll bless this night, and bless everyone hear at this table…and I pray that you bless the damn food…Amen." Everyone said Amen, Sakura sweat dropping and her fiancé's…use of um…words in the prayer… Gaara asked Sakura why they blessed the food four times in a row.

"cause it makes the food four time better!" She said, trying to smile as much as possible.Everyone began to eat in silence. After a few minutes passed, Sakura' mother drank some of her water, actually all of it.

"whew, is it hot in here, it was hot today, don't' you think dear?" her mother said to her husband. He nodded in agreement. He looked towards Gaara and smirked. "feels like Sunagakure, doesn't it, Hun?"

"Mhmm, yes it does, I think I'll need another glass of water…My throat feels as gritty as sand.."

"I'll get you some, hun. I don't' want you to get overheated. I mean, who lieks to live in this type of weather! It's as hot as Suna in here! Only an idiot with sand for a brain would ever in there right mind WANT to live there…" He said, smirking even more at the glaring Gaara. Sakura shook her head, unable to believe it. Her father filled up his wife's cup of water.

"Could you give me a few more ice cubes dear? Yes, it truly would be horrible to run that village, who'd wanna run a sand box?"

"Yeah, only guy who relies on his sand to keep him company, hahaha" Her father laughed along with his wife.

Sakura held Gaara's hand, trying to keep him from killing her parents. Sakura just ate and ate, Gaara already finished eating.

"The food is pretty good ma" Sakura tried. She really did, and it was almost unbearable.

"thank you dear, I actually don't' like ti too much this time that I made it, it taste too gritty, I hate that. Gritty, sandy, yucky taste…"

"OH MY GOD WHAT YOU TWOP BE A LITTLE BIT MORE MATURE! COME ON GAARA-KUN LET'S GO TO MY ROOM! AND MAKE SUREYOU BUILD UP THE DOOR WELL WITH YOUR SAND! SICNE THEY DON'T LIKE SAND ANYWAY!" Gaara was already up there, Sakura smiling. She glared at her parents before joining him. Her father glared at his daugheter, yelling back to her, thogh she was already up inside her room.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!"

"WE MIGHT AS WELL! WHO'S GONNA STOP ME! I HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed back, slamming the door so hard it broke it off. Gaara only looked at her in shock, he had never seen he this frustrated before. "Woops." Was all she said, looking at the now busted door. How were they to have privacy now…?

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED

How was that? I hope ya liked, I hope it's a bit longer, I think it is…well review please! I tried to make it funny but I think I failed anyways, lol. Ciao for now!


	4. Ch 4 I Don't Know If I Can Say

Hey again, hopefully when school starts, I won't be too effected when it comes to updating…umm…right about there ages, Gaara is maybe 167-17ish or so, and Sakura is 15-16ish…I hope that helps…so yeah, they're pretty young. Well, disclaimer and all, don't' own it, blah blah, here ya go then!

I Don't Know If I Can Say Those Words…

Gaara built up his Sand against the frame of the door as Sakura pasted around in her room angrily. He finished the job, turning around to face the angry woman. She looked at him back with a face as red as Gaara's kanji tattoo.

"I'm guessing you're as full of hate for them as I am." Gaara concluded.

"AHHH! GRR! Oh my god! How could they just do…and the…" She wandered away from any form of speech that would even become clear, due to the tears now strolling down her face. Gaara glared at the thought of her parents, he was angry, but nothing made him more frustrated then the sight before him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. No words were said through either one's mouths. No more words…nothing to say…no way to say…

Bang. Bang…BANG! The door…or sand door was hit upon. Her father and mother standing on the other side furiously. Gaara looked to the one in his arms, as she looked over to the door, and then to him. He let her go and walked about to his sand.

He released the door of sand, her parents now stepping into her room, before Sakura could protest, Gaara gave her a look that told her he knew what he was doing. He then again turned to her parents, looking into the eyes of a stressed father.

"I don't' want you to see my daughter, I don't' see why you cannot accept that-"

"Why can't you accept it?" Gaara replied, not even bothering to answer a stupid question like that…or maybe it was for another reason…

"I don't' need to accept anything. My daughter is too young to be married, when she is older, she'll have someone much better than you, a petty crush." Gaara and Sakura glared, her mother seemed to keep quiet,

"Dad…I know what I'm doin-"

"NO YOU DO NOT!" Her father raised his voice at her. He sighed and slowed down a bit. "if yu knew what you were doing…then you'd know that you both are from completely different villages, you cannot move there, he cannot move here! Definitely not here, he's the KazeKage!"

"We know that, father...but it doesn't matter. You don't get it…Gaara-kun is…" Sakura said a tad bit above a whisper. "He's…the only person I really want…hwy would it be so bad to be distant? I would see him all the time, I've got legs, I'd do anything to see him…being a ninja…leaves many risks for us to take but…think about it…I'm Tsunade's apprentice, he's the KazeKage, for us to be together would be good…for the villages, and for us…" Sakura explained. Gaara just stared at her, his face blank of any emotion. " I love him too much, father..why won't you just let me…"

"And you love my daughter back? Gaara…a creature that loves nothing! I refuse to believe it until I hear him come to me and tell all himself." Gaara remained silent. He had no idea why he couldn't speak up." Sakura hadn't' expected him to reply to that, he had never even spoken the three words to her…

"I want him out this house until he gains my respect." Her father said, leaving the room with his wife tagging behind. Btu before Mrs. Haruno was out of sight, she turned back around and said so quietly, her husband wouldn't here her. "Sakura..don't get the wrong idea…Gaara-sama…it's just be better if you left for now…" He mother than walked off. Sakura loved her mother's kind heart, it was rarely ever shown, but after something major happened ion the family, it was either her kind heart that showed, or her dark, cold, cruel heart…so far tonight, she had experienced both sides.

"I'll go."

"No…stay with me…"

"I can't get you into trouble…I have to earn his respect…"

"Gaara-kun…please don't go…" Sakura tugged on his sleeve. He looked back towards her, stopped his movement as she leaned into him for a goodnight's kiss. Only an inch away did he disappear along with his sand, leaving the kunoichi's lips cold and lonely.

Sakura just stared at the area he had just been, now vacant with his lingering demeanor in her memory.

That night she cried herself to sleep.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gaara sat on the roof of Naruto's apartment. He looked at the wading moon sadly. GFor once, showing his emotion, he was vulnerable. He left Sakura in such a cold way…making him feel confused. He was contradicting in his head what to do. He knew how he felt towards her but…he couldn't' say it… he wasn't sure why he couldn't' either…was he still unsure?

No.

Then why was it so hard…would he suddenly become weak…? Words are only words…it's when you admit that you believe in the words…

That they become something.

Right?

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto climbed up beside him as Gaara's thoughts were recessed.

"I can't tell her."

"HUH? Tell who…?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head in thought. Gaara glanced at him, giving him the "who else could I be talking about!" look. Naruto's mouth widened.

"oooooooooooh…You can't tell Sakura-chan…uh…something."

"Yes."

"So…why can't you?" He said, picking his left ears with his pinky. Gaara just turned away, disgusted at the thought of what could be inside his ears.

"I don't know,"

"Well, when I wanted to tell someone something, I'd let them know ASAP! I mean, I don't' have anything to hide! I'm not lying…"

"Thank you." Gaara said. Kinda odd that he thanked Naruto though…but anyways, Gaara stood up and leaned a bit to jump off, not feeling like using his sand.

"Hey GAARA! How bought we have a sleep over!"

"…?" Gaara turned back confused, if he had an eyebrow, it would be slightly lifted and creased in question.

"You've never had a sleepover…?"

"…"

"Then come on! We chat and eat and drink all night! And yeah, eat ramen! And spar!" Naruto listed on and on, Gaara stopped listening after a while.

"Fine."

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gaara stared at the container, the carton. The liquid that seemed to be spoiled in a way that only Naruto could make it.

"You can't keep milk for two months…This is spoiled." Gaara told the blonde as he kept gulping down the milk. Gaara just watched.

"It tastes okay to me! Are you eating your ramen!"

"Yes." Gaara said glaring at the noodles.

"What's wrong!" Naruto asked.

"it's pink."

"what's pink?'

"This ramen. It's gone bad."

"so you arent' eating it?"

"no."

"Well, it's not bad, I just decided to pick the ramen that comes with died broth…it's more fun that way! Believe it!"

"…" Gaara just glared at the food in front of him.

"…" Naruto just stared at the man staring at his food.

"OHH! It's pink so it reminds you of Sakura!" Naruto finely figured it out.

"Do you usually get pink." Gaara asked in kinda of a commanding way.

"Yeah! I love the pink on! It reminds me of Sakura! And I also like the grey one! It reminds me of Hinata-chan! I can't wait to ask her!" Naruto chimed.

"what."

"If she'll marry me when we're older!"

"Why not now?"

"Well..Neji is kinda…creepy so I wanna wait…and besides, I don't' have to rush! I know I love her! And she loves me too!"

So maybe that was the answer.

Why would Gaara need to marry now?

Maybe cause he's impatient?

Or maybe he's just…

Afraid.

"Fear…"Gaara said, still glaring at his now cold ramen.

"huh?" Naruto looked up from his thirteenth bowl.

"Fear. I'm still…afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yeah, this is a lot shorter then the previous chappie because I think that it should be…and I don't want to move on just yet…poor Gaara! He can't tell her he loves her! AWW! Naruto is such a good friend! If you think that Naruto inviting Gaara over for a sleepover is odd...well...i hope you dont' feel that way, lol. Well, please review, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!


	5. Ch 5 Afraid? Go On And Hurt Yourself

Oh my garwsh…school is gonna kill me and I've only been in it for a week! rips out her hair just kidding, I'm so happy to escape and update though, I have nothing else to do since that hurricane is bringing lotsa rain over here where I live…anyways…on with the story…I don't own this anime…blah blah…

Afraid? Go On And Hurt Yourself.

"Afraid of what? Gaara-san?" Naruto repeated his question. Gaara just stared out into nothing.

"the feeling…how do I know it? Someone will take her away…she's"

"She's what? WHAT?"

"She's lying to me."

"You don't know that for sure! You heard her! She told you she loves you right? What's the big deal?"

"Exactly."

"HUH?" Naruto was way too confused. Gaara couldn't tell her how he felt for the reason that is: the one time he ever loved someone, he ended up killing them, they never loved him the way he loved them. (Remember? In his childhood…yeah…) Gaara wanted to make sure that he could have her, and no one else could. He didn't want anyone to take her away, cause then…she might just turn away…and the fact that he can't say those words show that…he feels that he'll still be vulnerable. Once he tells her, he'll be trapped for good. No way out of the feeling…

"If I tell her then she will become superior to me. I won't be able to control anything…if she were to leave then I'd have no way out. She'd know how it'd hurt." Naruto hummed for a few seconds.

"Well…I still say that if you love someone, you're already sucked in, you can't control it! And besides, Sakura would never do that! Whether you got married now! Or when you're in your forties! She'd never do that!" Naruto said, trying to cheer up his redheaded friend. But then he calmed down, a bit or sterness in his voice, "But if you think that she'd do that…then maybe you don't' love her as much as you think, you have to trust her you know!"

Trust. Grr, don't we hate that word? It's so troublesome sometimes…Poor Gaara didn't' trust anyone for most of his life…until Sakura came along…

"hn." Gaara replied, thus ending the conversation for the night. Naruto yawned loudly before cleaning up the ramen.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna get some sleep…seeya Gaara-san!" And Gaara sat at the table…waiting through the night.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, her naked body was cold. More cold then usually…and no, it wasn't just because she just came out the shower. She looked at her eyes, knowing that she could not be seen in the condition they were in. Maybe she'd go to the spa or something…with a close friend. Like Ino? Or Hinata! Or Tenten!..

"Maybe I'll hang out with Naruto…wait." She paused thinking about what she just said aloud." Wait, that'd be odd…a spa…with Naruto…err…" She then looked at her reflection once again. It all played back in her mind…though she could see it all before her in the mirror.

The first time they even kissed.

Sakura grabbed a kunai and scratched up the mirror completely. She made one deep cut though the glass, accidentally cutting part of her wrist. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out, not only from the cut, but the pain her heart felt. She realized that the pain in her wrist wasn't so bad. She looked at her wrist bleed, before finding a bandage. The thought of healing it crossed her mind but…for some reason…

She didn't want to.

Sakura walked out the door, making sure her parents didn't' see her, and walked over to Ino's house, making sure that she held the jutsu on her face up to cover her depression. Ino answered the door after Sakura rung the bell.

"Hey girl? What's up? I was about to go to the spa-"

"Good. Let's go" Sakura simply stated, grabbing her friend out the house and they ran to the spa.

"Omigosh you are soooooo lucky I was able to grab my purse! Cause if I didn't…" Ino rambled on and on, though Sakura didn't care too much.

"Ino-pig, please shut up!" Sakura blew up at her friend. This was more than usual though, she seemed stressed. Ino calmed down and looked her up and down.

"I'm not that dumb, forehead-girl. Undo that jutsu-"

"Not till we get there-"

"We are there." Ino butted in as they came to a stop at the building. The two kunoichis walked inside for their treatment. Sakura let go of the jutsu, taking in a few breathes since it took up a bit of chakra.

"Heavenly…my god what did you do? Late nights with Gaara?" The blonde joked.

"I wish." Sakura said sadly. Ino realized that her friend was joking around.

"What happened?" Ino asked as nice as she could, though impatiently.

"Gaara can't tell me he loves me…and I know that he does but…my dad..."

"Don't' get bent out over that! Screw your dad! He doesn't' know crap! Just get married without him walking down the aisle with ya!" Ino practically yelled as she stepped into a mud bath.

"But I can't. He's my father, Ino…"

"So is that the only reason why you're all messed up lookin? Cause that'd never bring you down this bad"

"No…Gaara…" Sakura paused for about a minute, not able to finish.

"Come on…this drama is killing me…" Ino rolled her eyes, tired of it all.

"He left last night. He wouldn't' kiss me goodbye…and…" Sakura could feel her self about to tear up.

"I don't know what that even means. He said that he can't get me into trouble…and that he'd go." Sakura finished saying. Ino didn't' say another thing. They both just let theirselves enjoy the treatment.

While they walked home, Sakura played with her nice and silky pink locks, she looked completely refreshed now. Ino looked well too. Ino looked over to the pinbhead and noticed her wrist.

"What the heck did you do now? Can't heal yourself anymore either?" Ino laughed, they were both in a slightly lighter mood now.

"hah, yeah, I guess...this morning I was kinda crazy so I broke my mirror and accidently cut myself…haha" Sakura said to her friend, smiling a bit.

"cheh, that's stupid. Why would you go and do that?" Ino asked, still laughing at Sakura's strange behavior in the morning. Sakura then paused.

"i...don't know." Ino paused to look back at the girl, then laughed a bit.

"What do you mean you don't know, accidents happen…"

"But the mirror…it reminded me of Gaara, which reminded me of my dad…which is why i…" Sakura thought alod for a few sconds while Ino rolled her eyes again.

"oh come on…not the drama again…"

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura barked.

"What? Don't' tell me you let it get worse? You just didn't find the need to heal a small cut right?"

"Right…" Sakura lied. Ino just laughed and took her friends wrist and unwrapped the bandage. She closed her eyes before looking.

"Yeah, since it was so small then don't' need to bandage it idiot!" She then looked towards it. And stared. Almost glared. The blonde looked up in Sakura's eyes.

"I'm fine."

"this isn't a small cut forehead-girl! HEAL IT!" Ino demanded. Sakura snatched her amr back, wrapping it in the bandage once more.

"I'm fine. It's a small cut like I said.-"

"there's nothing SMALL about that! You don't' want an infection do you!"  
"no. I guess not…I'll heal it when I get back to my house. No worries." Sakura smiled to her friend sweetly. They were already at Ino's place.

"Well, seeya laters then, hope you and Gaara make up or whatever, bye for now!" Ino walked into her house, leaving her best friend off to walk alone. Sakura walked home silently, she didn't dare think of a thing, she left her mind blank...or as blank as she could.

Though Gaara just kept coming back to her mind.

Sakura walked into the house, her parents weren't there, greatfully. They must've been off shopping or something. She walks up to her room, chewing on her nails and pocking at her cut. It burned, and she knew it. But she didn't care. And she wasn't she about the reason why she didnt' care.

Or at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

She opens the door to find…

"What's with the broken glass, daughter?"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

YAY! When this was some hard decision making…and for anyone that thinking I'm gonna turn Sakura into some crazy cutter whos gonna make sure that whenever she can, she'll take out a kunai or something…then you're wrong! With Gaara…I dunno if I made sense but, I'm saying that he's afraid that once he tells her that he loves her, she'll either turn on him, or he'll become weak vulnerable. He's also afraid though, at the same time, that if he doesn't tell her, then she'll move on and he won't…but anyways I'm lookin at the shortness of this chappie..i thought for sure it was longer...grr...well, i wasn't sure if i wanted to expand it or not, btu i've decided not to cause i think i'm just gonna update right now...


	6. Ch 6 What Am I Doing? Part One

Well, here ya go…second update today...lol...

What Am I doing? Part One

Sakura stared at her father, who was picking up some glass as he through them in a trash bag. Most of the glass was picked up, which meant he was in the room for a while.

"I accidentally broke it. Sorry, I'll accept full punishment." She said, slightly above a mumble.

"You don't 'accidentally' tare up your mirror with a kunai, dear. I see the marks."

"I'm sorry…I was just…"

"What? Finally realized that monster doesn't love you?" He father asked, it was serious yet, not fierce and atrocious. Sakura remained silent. She took in a breath and clamped her eyes shut.

"I told you so, you werent' ready. I try to protect you…and you go and be stupid." He spoke in a fatherly way, it was cruel like he usually spoke to her about relationships. It was as if he actually cared.

"Go away." Sakura mouthed, only a small sound came out her mouth. She repeated with a bit more volume. And he looked towards her.

"Telling me what to do? I just told you that I try to protect you.." His tone was now angry. Talk about moodswings..." And you try to tell me to leave! You're just gonna run off to see that monster…aren't you?"

"No. Just go away…he's not a monster…"

"Hah…whoever thought…" He said, walking out the room, anger slipping through his body like trails of sweat. "Whoever thought my daughter would be some slut. First that Sasuke boy…then that Keitaro guy…now this sandman…" Sakura turned to look at her father after what he had said to her, he was already down the hall, out of her sight. She couldn't' even glare at him. She tore up everything. She kicked her book and shelves to the floor, everything all over the place. She pulled down her curtains, grabbing her kunai and ripping them apart. Round housing a kick into her dresser, it collapses to the floor as well. She dropped the kunai and through her fists at the wall. Over and over. Right left. Right left. Right left.

Until she went into her bathroom, punching anything in her sight, though she could hardly see, her tears flooding her sight. She grabbed the bag of glass shards and cried even harder. The angry kunoichi slammed her fist into the bag, crying out loud, not caring that people heard her. Her door couldn't' be shut anyways, it was broken up. They hadn't replaced it yet. Her father and mother didn't' come the last time she broke glass. She looked at her bloody and shredded hand, pieces of skin hanging on only by bit. Her knuckled appeared unsightly to her. She grabbed the bloody hand and walked over to the sink. What was she doing? Sakura picked out the shards of her hand. The first one hurt the most. She pulled slightly and bit her lip to the point that it bled. She was used to pain, she was a ninja. But this pain she felt inside and on the outside was just unbearable.

She pulled out another one, and bit down some more.

"I'm guessing that you need some help, neh?" A deep voice came from behind her. It was by her window. They were now walking up to her bathroom, they were standing behind her. She looked at the bloody mirror piece to look at who it was behind her. Though her tears she could barely make out the masked face, sliver haired, laid back-perv-of-a-teacher, Kakashi. Sakura knew that she was in deep now. He probably saw it all. Just by the way she looked now.

"Sensei…I'm sorry…I was just…"

"Being careless?" He said, looking at her hand aiming his hand over to the bloody mess, to inspect it. He gently held her hand up in his own to look at it. Sakura bit her lip hard at his touch. She felt even worse that he knew she done it herself.

"That much love eh? I guess I'd never really know much about that…but…you being a medic nin, should know better than this…right?" He said to her, picking out a piece. Sakura sent some chakra through her arm to her hand to numb the pain.

"But then again…I have no idea what's going on now…" Kakashi said through a sigh.

"i…my…mm…uh…" Sakura kept opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say.

"But I can see this isnt' the first time you've dealt with these pieces of glass…" He said, looking at her other wrist, which still had that deep cut.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I won't make you tell me what's going on. But you need to figure out what you're doing…"

"Sensei. I'm fine." Kakashi sighed and picked out the remaining pieces. He then began to heal it. He had to learn how to use some medic techniques since Sakura was gone from the team for so long.

"So I guess I can tell Tsunade-sama that too?"

"NO!" Sakura said, panicked and slightly a bit louder than she was talking before….well, much louder.

"I'm not hurting myself on purpose, my temper has just, taken a different turn lately…and it's not PMS either…I just…want him so bad…and I can't have him…"

"I doubt tearing up your room will really get you any closer to having him"

"and my father…his temper…he just doesn't' know when to quit…" Sakura said, shaking her now restored arm to get blood flowing a bit better. It wasn't' healed completely, but it was well enough. Her sensei was now working on the other cut on her wrist. She pulled away.

"You don't have to heal that one…" She said, smiling sweetly. He sighed and kept healing it. "please, I really don't' need you to heal it…"

"Sakura."

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed since he just kept healing it. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"Cooperate with me. What did your father do?"

"I won't tell unless you stop healing it…and I'll just reopen it anyway." She pouted. He nodded and stopped. No need for him to waste his chakra when she'd just open it up again. "he called me a slut." Kakashi cracked his neck.

"And why would he say that?"

"He said…'first…' ". Sakura paused abruptly and ran to her bed. Kakashi patiently stood in the bathroom, washing the blood off the floor as he waited for her to come back. He hadn't an idea that she took a kunai off her bed.

"First Sasuke…" She placed the blade on her skin, her arm that had the first cut on it.

Kakashi walked out the bathroom and watched her. "then Keitaro…" She pushed it lightly into her skin, not drawing any blood. Kakashi stood there and listened.

"And then…" She lifted up the blade, above her head, about to thrust it into her skin. "Gaara." She said, bringing the blade down.

Smack.

It flew through the air, hitting the floor to her right. A hand on her arm that was halfway from stabbing her own skin. Kakashi gripped her arm hard. He was now even more serious. " what are you doing? Stop. It. " Sakura just whispered through her weeping.

"Gaara-kun…"

"You're being foolish. Don't' let him get to you." He then sighed and let her hand go as she collapsed to the floor. Kakashi walked over to the window and looked back to the girl.

"The Way of the ninja is similar to the way of life.. Rules are meant to be broken. Don't' let yourself follow them too strictly, or you'll fail. Don't let your flesh and blood stop you from something more important. He will understand in the future. But for now, I must be off, I'm just a worried neighbor…" Kakashi said to her, waving after his last few words then disappearing into the night.

Sakura then noticed something.

"Sensei's my neighbor?"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well, short, but the second part will have more Gaara in it, I need to focus on her though…Heehee well, I'll update next week I guess.


	7. Ch 7 What Am I Doing? Part Two

Yeah…uhh…it's been a while…I'm soo sorry, I've been thinking about ya'll, I've just been having some other issues going on, I'm not gonna get into that cause yeah….it's personal, but everything is all

good now!! I'll be writing this and finishing by the end of this year hopefully, prolly. Well, anyways, here ya go!

What Am I Doing? Part Two(finally)

Sweat was flowing of him like runoff into the ocean, the ground before him was spritzed with his blood(AU: Ew??). Gaara used his sand to envelope him to a different location, not carrying to wipe the blood

from his arm, he was now finished his vigorous three hours of training. He really needed a shower, he thought of where he wanted his sand to take him, and without answering the thought he ended up on

Sakura's roof. He really didn't think he'd want to go inside, it wasn't really the safest place, he thought, to be. Sakura was probably upset with him because of their previous meeting and the awkward

departure. Still not having a clue how to convince Mr. Haruno, Gaara crept inside his love's window. He noticed the tousled look of the whole place, it looked like a sandstorm (AU: heehee) had blown

through it: glass everywhere, furniture fallen over and flipped, crimson patterns all over the floor in polka-dots… Wait. That's not a new carpet, that's blood. Gaara smiled the heaviness of it, walking around

in the room to find the kunoichi cleaning her bathroom floor, a large bag of glass shards in a bag along with bits of blood staining and seeping through the bag.

Sakura knew the presence, having too much shape and sorrow to look up at his face; she couldn't even tell that he'd been training because of the strong smell of blood that defined the whole bathroom. She

curved the side of her mouth to form what looked like a strained smile.

"This stupid plastic bag, that supermarket has the worst bags…always ripping even when I have the smallest amount of groceries." She stood up of her knees form the spot she'd been scrubbing to rid the

blood. "Don't you wanna say something? Or are you going to leave again…"

Gaara couldn't' even smile, frown, or glare, he had nothing else to do but stand there and look around, shocked at the scene before him. Though this may be playing out in the worst way, Gaara wasn't

surprised at what she'd said about him leaving. He looked at her hands, bandages practically falling off.

"You need new bandages, I'll clean up. " Sakura looked at her hands, then spoke again. "Why are you back? You came at the wrong time… My dad's here an-"

"I need a shower." He said simply, which was true; but he also came to see her, though he didn't speak so aloud. Sakura tried to smile, but she really felt like crap, she hadn't' wanted Gaara to see her like

this.

"And I need to check your wounds, glass shouldn't have done this much damage to your wrist…" He said, examining her wrist as well as her knuckle, already having the bandages off before an objection

could be made.

"I love you too much…" She confessed then suddenly, she found her self trying to catch her breath. Gaara was confused, picking her up to get her laying down on what was to be a messy bed. Sakura

pushed herself up, gripping her head and onto Gaara's shoulder for support, she coughed out and sucked in air repeatedly, as if she couldn't' get her lungs to function. Gaara gripped her shoulders firmly but

not harshly.

"Sakura." He tried to get her attention, but her eyes were looking right through him, at least they were whenever they were open, otherwise she was blinking viciously. Sakura let her tears fall, coughing out

another cry, worrying Gaara the most that he's ever been.

"I can't take it…Gaara…" Sakura pushed him away terrifyingly and she swayed hastily in circles, trying to find oxygen, she screamed out, only finding that she was breathing in blood, hating it more and

more as she deepened each inhalation. Gaara tried to hold her again while she moved, erratically gesticulating her hands for something to grab hold to, unsure of where she even was anymore. Sakura held

her head again, trying hard to get rid of the burning and lightheaded feeling she was getting. What was going on? What was happening to her? Why was blood everywhere, her nostrils and lungs where

intoxicated by it, and her ears drummed a thousand different beats at once, intensify with every heart beat. Her heart was like a pulsing bass that was about to explode with fear and stress as she was anxious

to figure out what was happening.

"Help me…you're not helping me!! I'm gonna die….i can't see you!! Why arent' you helping me!!!... GAAAAARA-KUN!!!" she screamed loudly while Gaara tried to calm her down, then figuring it

wasn't' working. He thought maybe it was a panic attack, but it's never happened to anyone he'd ever known, he had no idea what he needed to do to stop it. If he went to the hospital and took her to find

out, that'd mean he'd need help.

"What's going on!!" another man said, coming rushing in with his wife, they were trying to make there way into the room of their daughter.

"What did you do to her?!!" Sakura's father yelled to Gaara, not even trying to help his daughter. Gaara ignored him and tried to keep hold of the girl. She kept screaming out different things about death and

going insane.

"He keeps attacking me!! Make him stop!! Stop it!!! Why am I dying!! Stop it!! Don't' let me die!! I can't breath…." Sakura collapsed onto her knees and tried to find whatever breath she could, huffing

and cough, feeling a insane dizziness through her hyperventilation. "I can't breathe…" She said, fishing for something to help her up, she was blinded by noises and large hint of blood. She was now rolling

around on the floor while Gaara was held back by the male Haruno who was yelling and reprimanding him without a glance at his daughter, thinking Gaara had hurt her. Gaara didn't' want to hit the man, the

woman was trying to help her daughter but to no avail. Gaara pushed the man away, causing him to land on his butt in pain; Gaara picked up his soon to be wife and tried to keep her secure in his arms while

he let his sand take them away to the hospital. All this happened in what seemed like an hour, but it was only three minutes.Gaara was interrupted, his sand only taking them halfway to the hospital. She

escaped form his grasp, his sand not catching her in time, disrupting the ride. They were around the busy areas of Konoha, near a bar and several restaurants. Sakura was still going through the attack,

people concerned for her and calling for help. She was into it for five minutes now, and she fell onto her knees and coughed a bit. She breathed in, sucking in fresh air that wasn't stained with her blood. It

seemed that it was all over. Her breathing was at a better paste, only sporadically did she heave in large amounts of air. Gaara kneeled down beside her, trying to see if she was okay again.

"Sakura." He called out to her, unsure whether he senses were back to normal again or not. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't, Gaara and some other people on the streets helping her find somewhere

to sit. No one minded that her body was drenched with sweat, almost as much as Gaara was, he earned another layer of it in the past six minutes. "Sakura, we're going to Tsunade-sama." Someone said

within the crowd, making known to Gaara and Sakura. It was the famous copy-nin with the Haruno parents trailing not too far behind in the crowd.

ENGAGEDENGAGEDENGAGED...too lazy...

Yeah, very VERY short..though….dont' hate!! I'm makin Sakura the victim only because Gaara went through the crap in the anime/manga, and Sakura to me had it kinda easy….she had issues but not really… Don't' worry, Sakura's not gonna be all "grr….i hate life, nobody understands me…Gaara..you don't' love me…" and she pretty much has reached the height of her problems (for this story), kay? I hope that wasn't' too much info… I'm thinking about ending this in a few more chappies so yeah…I think maybe two or three more. Next chapter will be the part three, so yeah, it'll conclude this plot kinda….but the whole story won't be done, kay? Kay. Grr yeah!! I hope I get reviews!! Thanks for them so much!! Now…for the third story of this trilogy, I'm not sure if I want them to have children…I dunno if I even want them to…well, you'll have to find out. Just lemme know what you wanna see happen (but i'll still make It have conflict and crap, I'm the writer still…) If they do have kids, I might make triplets!! That'd be cute…I love triplets!!(I'm a triplet myself) and I know a set of triplets at my church…they're awesome!Anyways, I'll update soon…sorry about the long wait last time…don't' worry though I won't make it that long. Ciao!


End file.
